


Neo x Tetris Block

by Hitlertheduck



Category: Tetris, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Other, This fanfic is not for pregnant mothers to read and is filled with carbs and transfats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck
Summary: Neo is in a fight with Agent Smith, but his desire to fuck a Tetris Block leads him down a path like no other
Relationships: Neo x Red Tetris Block
Kudos: 2





	Neo x Tetris Block

Neo was in the Matrix, riding on a giant dinosaur chicken nugget, snorting 10 tons of cocaine and fapping to the person reading this story. 

He rode through the air like there was no tomorrow until his archenemy (and sometimes lover) Agent Smith came down from the sky and punched Mr. Anderson in the face as hard as he could, sending the black trench coat wearing messiah off of his nugget friend and sent him crashing into a dumpster. 

“Woah” said Neo in the chillest, most laid back way imaginable. 

Neo was about to fly out and bend Smith so far backwards that he’d fuck his own ass when he spied something in the dumpster with him. It seemed to be a block from the iconic video game, Tetris! 

The block was red in color and was shaped like a z. Neo stared at the block before he felt an uncontrollable urge to FUCK this block like there was no tomorrow. 

Neo dropped his pants, grabbed the Tetris block with both hands, and said “I know kung fu” before sticking his magnum schlong inside the block’s chopsticks. 

Neo gave all his might to making love to this iconic video game character while in the distance, Agent Smith was eating his favorite food of all time, Oatmeal cookies. 

Neo continued pounding this block and it gave him great pleasure as he thrusted in and out of its tussy. He then climaxed his chosen one juices inside the block and Neo felt satisfied at his actions. 

“That was fantastic” said Neo to the block, only to notice that the block was nowhere to be seen in the area. 

“Well, that’s strange,” said Neo 

He then spied Agent Smith riding on a giant loaf of bread filled with raisins, while wielding a laser gun from the future and zapping everything in sight. Agent Smith also had his dick in his hand and he was masturbating to the person reading this story’s best friend (if you have no friends, then Smith is masturbating to your imaginary friends). 

“Mr. Anderson” said the Agent coldly 

Agent Smith then put his dick back in his pants and began firing bright blue lasers at the chosen one. 

Neo raised his hands up to block Smith’s attack when he noticed something off. His arms had morphed themselves into chainsaws! Neo then looked down at his legs and found that they had also morphed into chainsaws too! 

Neo realized that by fucking that Tetris block, he must’ve gained the ability to morph any part of his body into chainsaws that he wanted. 

Neo smirked at his new upgrade before he raised his two new chainsaw arms in the air and lunged at Agent Smith with pure ferocity. 

Agent Smith fired laser blasts at the chosen one before Neo sawed Smith’s gun in half and stabbed Agent Smith square through the chest, causing massive amounts of blood to spew out of Agent Smith’s body! 

Agent Smith stood there as Neo’s blades grinded through him before saying “you know Mr. Anderson, I don’t think you’re being a very good friend right now” 

Neo then quit sawing Smith and realized his error. “Golly gee willikers you’re right” 

Neo then pulled his chainsaws out of Smith’s body and changed back to his normal form. “Sorry about that friend, can you please forgive me?” 

Smith then said “you are forgiven Mr. Anderson” 

Neo and Smith then hugged each other and skipped into the sunset together, having repaired their friendship once again thanks to Neo’s horniness for Tetris blocks.


End file.
